Something Wicked This Way Comes
by TheDoctorsMistress
Summary: I made some Doctor/Hermione videos, and uploaded them on YouTube. And people seem to like the pairing, so I thought "why not make a fanfiction that tells my story of how they met, and all that!" So that's what this will be..
1. The Dream

It was a rainy December day. Hermione Granger, a 6th year student, was reading a book about time travelling. It was a subject not often discussed in class, but it fascinated her. She had had her own experience with time travelling; on her 3rd year Professor McGonagall had given her a time turner so that she could attend all the classes she wanted. Later on she discovered that Divination wasn't for her... actually, the teacher wasn't for her.

She had just finished a chapter called "Changing the past equals disaster"- nothing surprising in that, Hermione thought to herself. She flipped the page and saw the next chapter was called "The timeless traveller." The title intrigued her. She started reading.

She was utterly fascinated after just the first two pages. She flipped to the next site and saw a drawing. It reminded her of something. Of someone. During her time at Hogwarts, the school had had this substitute teacher helping out, when some of the teachers were ill or gone for a longer period of time. This gorgeous, very nice man who had never given his name to the students. He fascinated Hermione just as much, if not more, than the book she was reading. There was something about him.

Intrigued as she was, she could feel her eyes beginning to itch. She decided to go to bed and enjoy the book the next day.

The next day she joined her friends, Ron and Harry, for breakfast in the Great Hall. She didn't say a word for the first fifteen minutes.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"What?" Hermione said with a hint of shock in her voice. "Yes, sorry, everything's fine. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Something you wanna talk about?" Harry asked.

"No, it's not important," she replied.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Really. It's nothing," she said.

"If you say so," Ron said and took a bite of his roll.

Hermione knew she could trust them, but she couldn't see what she'd possibly get out of talking to them about what she had dreamt during the night. She had dreamt about the unnamed professor, but in her dream he wasn't of this world. He had this machine which made it possible for him to travel in time. She knew it had only been a dream, but still.. it was so odd. It all just fitted so well together: What she had read about the timeless man in the book, what she had dreamt about him, how he suddenly showed up and disappeared without notice. To Hermione, everything about him seemed so strange, but still very intriguing.

"I'm gonna go back to the common room and continue reading my book," Hermione announced as she stood up.

"Okay. See you later then," Harry said.

Hermione walked through the corridors very slowly. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. When she got to the common room she decided she'd go for a walk outside. She went to the girls dormitory and fetched her coat.

During the night the rain had turned into snow. Hermione didn't mind. Actually, she rather enjoyed it; she liked watching the naked trees and fields getting covered in snow. It was so beautiful. She walked around for a bit, going through the dream in her head, over and over again. Suddenly she heard a sound. A very strange sound, which sounded so familiar. A sort of whooshing. She ran in the direction of the sound. It got louder and clearer. She got around a corner and...


	2. It's Bigger on the Inside

**NOTE from author:**

_This is just a little teaser for the next chapter,_

_because I haven't really gotten anywhere..._

_but I wanted you to know, that I hadn't just_

_stopped ;) ...I will continue with the story very_

_soon; I promise!! =)_

_Feel free to leave feedback (and maybe even ideas! LOL :P)_

_  
_-------------- !!SPOILERS!! ----------------

That was it! A blue box with the text "Police public call box" on it had materialized out of nowhere. This was the machine she had dreamt of. The time travelling machine. She starred at it completely amazed.  
The door opened, Hermione hid behind the wall, and saw as the unnamed professor stepped out of the box. He looked around, probably to see if anyone was watching, then he closed the door and started walking towards the school. Hermione waited for him to be out of sight, then she stepped towards the blue box. She pushed open the door – it wasn't locked – and looked inside.  
The sight was shocking; Hermione was a smart girl with a logical mind, and this did not fit into her view of the world. The box was bigger on the inside; actually the word "bigger" doesn't cover it. The box was gigantic on the inside. She could see stairs, corridors and doors, inside a tiny phone box. _This isn't normal,_ she thought, _even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to fit something so big inside a police box._  
She stepped inside to explore; she needed to learn more about the mysterious man, now that she had confirmed the fact that he wasn't a normal everyday guy; in fact she doubted he was even human.


End file.
